Today's optical storage media formats are capable of supporting visual menus, e.g. for content management or control functions. Applications of such visual menus are the selection of one out of multiple titles on the disc, the selection of a chapter within a title, and others. From the user perspective, such menus consist of a number of buttons shown on the display. The user may navigate within the menu, e.g. by pushing the up, down, left and right buttons on his remote control to select a menu button, and may activate a menu button through some kind of “OK” button on the remote control. An indicator, usually a highlight or an arrow, may provide feedback to the user, showing which button is currently selected or activated. A menu button may have one of the states “normal”, “selected” or “activated”.
However, known DVD menus are rather limited concerning extra features, since they contain only static visual buttons. Further, a subtitling specification contained in the document “ETS 300 743: Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB); Subtitling System” (DVB-ST), provided by the European Telecommunication Standardization Institute (ETSI), is known for embedding subtitles into video sequences.